


Halloween in Purgatory

by IndigoMoon22



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27441817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoMoon22/pseuds/IndigoMoon22
Summary: Hey guys!I hope wherever you are, you are safe and healthy. Like so many if us, I am really missing Wayhaught so here is a short story of them celebrating Halloween.Expect a lot of sexiness! Enjoy!
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Kudos: 26





	Halloween in Purgatory

Pumpkins lined the streets of Purgatory. Some were carved. Some were not. Sicilan orange, blood red and vermillion yellow leaves covered pavements with their blanket of autumn colours. 

Waverly gazed out of her bedroom window at the forest trees in the distance. Many of them were starting to lose their leaves entirely. But some of them still clung onto the liveliness of the season. It appeared even some trees were reluctant for winters’ arrival.

She smiled as Nicole’s arms wrapped around her waist. Her lips kissed the top of Waverly’s neck and made their way down to her shoulders. Waverly closed her eyes and pulled Nicole’s arms tighter around her.

“Is it Christmas already?” Waverly asked.

Nicole pulled away and rested her chin on Waverly’s shoulder. “If you want it to be.” 

Waverly spun round and kissed Nicole.

“I believe today is Halloween.”

“Oh, yeah. We don’t really celebrate it, though, do we? I mean Purgatory is kind of Halloween all year round” Nicole acknowledged.

“We don’t. But, I don’t know. I sometimes feel so isolated from the rest of the world,” Waverly started.

Nicole stroked her hair and rested her forehead against Waverly’s. “Talk to me.”

Waverly turned back to face the window and clung to Nicole’s arms. “Being in Purgatory, it’s amazing the work we do here but it feels like everywhere else, the rest of the human race, is so far away. Even holidays, like Halloween and Christmas, feel like they’re happening some place else. Does that make sense or am I just rambling again?”

Nicole laughed into Waverly’s shoulder. “I get what you mean, baby. I don’t think you’re the only one that feels that way. I’ve felt it and I’m sure Wynonna has, even though she’d ever admit it. But this won’t be our lives forever. And we can always bring the holidays to us, if that’s what you want?” 

Footsteps approached and the door was flung open. “Hey, guys, we’re making a bonfire and there’s going to be marshmallows. They are vegan, Waverly, don’t worry.” Jeremy was standing there in a dark blue woolly hat and a black puffy jacket. He was grinning and rubbing his hands together. “Oh, I haven’t interrupted the wives to be, have I?” 

Nicole shook her head. “No, course not. Waves and I were just talking about doing more seasonal, fun stuff so this sounds great,” she turned back to Waverly, “what do you think, Waves, you wanna melt some marshmallows?” 

Waverly nodded, very quickly. “I’m actually very giddy about it. Can we carve pumpkins too?” 

Jeremy’s smile grew wider. “Doc has been picking them. I watched him. It was rather beautiful.” 

Nicole and Waverly laughed. 

“Did Wynonna watch too?” Nicole asked.

“No, she was jumping around in the leaves behind the house. I think she thought we couldn’t see her but you get a direct view from the bathroom. She really loves to hear that crunch. We’ll be outside whenever you guys are ready,” Jeremy said, as he closed the door behind him.

Waverly placed her hands behind the back of Nicole’s back and they kissed. Their lips melted into one another. Taking their time to explore inside each other's mouths. Nicole unzipped Waverly’s skirt, pulled down her tights until her head was in-between Waverly’s legs. Waverly gently took Nicole’s hands and used them to pull down her own underwear. Nicole kissed Waverly’s thighs, then placed her thumbs inside Waverly’s vagina, moving them in a circular motion for several minutes. Waverly gripped the edge of the windowsill, her muscles tensing at the intensity until… her legs buckled and she allowed herself to finish.

Her heart pounding, Waverly fell on top of Nicole and kissed her until their lips became dry. Waverly traced her fingertips on Nicole's chest, unbuttoned her shirt and took off her bra. Her tongue licked Nicole's nipples, turned into sucking. The rhythm of their bodies fell into an orchestra of moans. Hips jumped and thighs squeezed. Nicole helped Waverly take off her jeans then gently pulled down Nicole's underwear. As Waverly's mouth made its way down in-between Nicole's legs, she kissed just below Nicole's belly button and slowly licked the skin there.

Then Waverly's tongue found the inside of Nicole's vagina. She licked each area delicately and slowly until Nicole's sudden cry let her know she'd found the right spot. Nicole grabbed Waverly's hair and gripped it.

Then all was silent. The only sounds; heavy breathing.

Waverly rolled down beside Nicole and wrapped her arm around her. "That was... ridiculously sexy."

"Damn...right it was. Jeez… Waves."

"Should we go melt those… marshmallows now?" 

"I think we just melted each others marshmallows… but sure" Nicole joked.

Waverly giggled. "Too right we did."

Nicole waited until Waverly sat up and got her breath back. "I can't wait to be your wife, Waverly Earp."

Waverly stroked Nicole's face and kissed her. "I can't wait to be the wife of Sheriff Nicole Haught. The biggest hero of them all."

A voice shouted from downstairs. "Are you two pussy suckers coming or not?"

Waverly's eyes widened. "Wynonna!" 

"Happy Halloween!"


End file.
